yogstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Proasheck (Doomed Timeline)
Zoey Proasheck is part of the Alpha Doomed Timeline. While playing the game, she was a Prospit dreamer and a Maid of Heart, as well as having dartkind. Her chumhandle is fungalPyromancer and her land was LOVAF, the land of Volcanoes and Fungi. Zoey is a friendly, outgoing human who enjoys a multitude of hobbies, some of which include magic, science, and of course, talking to her mushrooms. Zobot is written by V. Sburb Playthrough Zoey started up Sburb as Xephos' client player. After some shenanigans, (that of which included a flower pot, her toilet, and her couch being thrown out the window, the last of which knocking out a bit of her wall) Xephos deployed the Alchemiter, Cruxtruder, and Totem Lathe in her house. As Xephos looked away from the game to read some walkthroughs, Zoey attempted to pry the lid off of the Cruxtruder. After multiple failed attempts, she decided to simply punch it to try to pop it off, and succeeded in doing so. After the kernelsprite's sudden appearance, Zoey tried to figure out if it was solid or not, and threw a mushroom at it, prototyping it into Mushsprite accidentally. Xephos soon returned, seemingly annoyed or frustrated after viewing what had happened while he was gone. Deciding to take precautions in case the sprite was going to attack her, Zoey left her room for a moment to get her dinosaur and guardian, Teep, to help keep watch. After she returned to her room, she noticed the countdown that had appeared on the display of the Cruxtruder. Xephos told her to ignore it for the time being, and to examine the other machines. Zoey first took a look at the Alchemiter, standing on it to see what would happen. As nothing did, she soon hopped off and moved over to the Totem Lathe, not daring to touch it, however, due to its complexity. At Xephos' suggestion, she walked back to the Cruxtruder and turned the wheel, causing the machine to dispense a cylinder of cruxite. She took it back over to the Alchemiter, and it created one Perfectly Generic Object, or green cube-like thing, as Zoey called it. Having not been told the names of the various machines as of that point, Zoey then decided to waste some time making up names for them. The Cruxtruder became "the mother of all mushghosts", the Alchemiter became "the green cube thing maker", and the Totem Lathe became "the really-complicated-dont-touch-or-else-itll-explode machine". After a very brief conversation about Zoey's robotic arm, Xephos instructed her to place a carved totem into the Alchemiter, which supposedly would create something important when activated in such conditions. However, as she had not acquired such a cylinder, she decided to try using the Cruxtruder to make more. She ended up extruding fourty-two dowels under the presumption that a carved one had a very slight chance in appearing. After finally obtaining a carved dowel after instruction from Xephos, she went on to complete the quests of Sburb, eventually landing herself actually in the game and in her land. Learning that they couldn't complete the timeline due to god tier issues, Zoey became a robot in order to travel to other timelines and assist the current Alpha timeline to success. = Category:Yogstuck Category:Zoey Category:Characters